gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero 8 Friendship Of Rock.
The true meaning Guitar Hero 8 Friendship of rock is an upcoming music video game. It is the 8th main installment in the Guitar Hero series. The only Guitar hero that Uses Strong lyrics. Team up with Ryan and his friends to raise money, and save Guitar Hero. Comes out on March 2018 Listen to animusic before The songs. Heavy light Future retro Drum machine Pipe dreams and more. Song list of The 4 campaign bands(P=Packers Band,N=Nelixies, band M=Makers, and Band Man=Mantisis Band) Above the winter moonlight- Dragonforce. N Again- Flyleaf M Animal I have Become- Three Days Grace N Are you Gonna Go My Way- lenny kravitz(Guitar Hero Version) P Barracuda-Heart (Smash hits version) Man Beat it- Pierce the Veil Man Before I Forget- Slipknot N Black Winter Night- Dragonforce N Blood Brothers-Papa Roach P Bodies- Drowning pool N Body Breakdown-Dragonforce P Bring me to life- Evanescence Man Burn it to the Ground-Nickelback M Chalk outline-Three Days Grace M Cherry Bomb- The Runways (2010 version) Man Click Click Boom-Saliva P Closer- Lacuna coil (Real Version) M Coming Down-Five Finger Death Punch Man Complicated-Avril lavigne Man Control- Puddle of Mudd N Crazy Train- Ozzy Osbourne(World tour Version) Man Cry For eternity- Dragonforce P Cult Of Personality- Living Colour(2007) N Dance Dance- Fall out Boy M Dead Memories-Slipknot M Devil went Down to Georgia-Steve ouimettee Man Duality- Slipknot P Even Flow-Pearl Jam P Eye of the tiger-Survivor(Full Song) N Far away-Nickelback N Freak on the Leash-Korn(Gh8 version) M Free Ride-Edgar Winter(Full Song) N Fury of the Storm-Dragonforce P Gunsliner-Avenged Sevenfold P Hard to See- Five Finger Death Punch Man Here comes the Boom-POD P Hero- Nickelback N Heroes of our time-Dragonforce P Hey Man nice shot-Filter N How you Remind Me- Nicelback P I hate everything about You- Three Days Grace N I’m Broken-Pantera P In the End- Linkin Park P It's Been Awhile-Staind N Just like You-Three Days Grace Man Knights Of Cydonia- Muse M Livin on the Prayer- Bon Jov(World Tour Version) P Losing My Religion-R.E.M Man Love in an Elevator-Aerosmith N Low(Travis Baker Remix)- Flo Rida(Full Song) P Man in the Box- Alice In Chains M Master of Puppets-Metallica P Misery Business- Paramore (Real Version) M Monster- Paramore M My Name is Jonas- Weezer N No sleep till Brooklyn-Beastie Boys(Full Song) P Numb-linkin Park N Once in a Lifetime-DragonForce P One-metallica N Operation Ground and Pound-Dragonforce N Pain- Three Days Grace P Psychocial-Slipknot Man The Red- Chevelle N Rock and Roll All Nite(Real Version) N Rock you Like a Hurricane- Scorpions N Rockstar-Nickelback P Savior-Rise Against N Self Esteem- The Offspring M Seven Nation Army- The White Stripes Man She Got the Look- Roxette(Real Version, and Full Song) Man Since you Been gone-kelly Clarkson Man Slow Ride-Foghat(Full song) N Smooth Criminal- Alien Ant farm P Sober-Pink Man So far Away-Staind N Soldiers of the Wasteland-Dragonforce N Someday-Nickelback Man Stricken-Disturbed P Stupify- Disturbed N Suffocated- Orienthi Man Sweet home Alabama-lynyrd skynyrd(World tour Version) P That's what you get-Paramore M Thriller-Michael Jackson Man Through the Fire and Flames-Dragonforce N Tried-Stonr Sour N Too Bad- Nickelback P Uprising-Muse P Valley of the Damned-Dragonforce N Waidmanns Heil-Rammsttein N We’re not Gonna take it-Twisted Sister(Full Song) P Welcome to the Jungle-Guns ‘N’ Roses N What I’ve Done-Linkin Park P Within Me- Lacuna Coil Man You Don’t Belong-Daughtry N 3's and 7's- Queens Of Stone Age N Custom songs Absolute Zero-Stone Sour All star-Smash mouth Animals-Nickelback Back in Black-AcDc Bad Medicine-Bon Jovi Bat Country-Avenged Sevenfold Black fire-Dragonforce Black Sunshine-White Zombie Bleed it out- Linkin park Bloodlines-Dethklok Bohemian Rahpsody-Queen Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day Broken- Seether/Ft. Amy lee Bulls of parade-Rage Against the Machine Burnin for you- Blue oyster cult Casual sex- My Darkest Days Chirdren of the grave-Black Sabbath Cryin- Aerosmith Dawn over a New World-Dragonforce Down with the sickness-Disturbed Evening star-Dragonforce. The Feel good Drag-Anberlin Fields od despair-Dragonforce Fire It up- black label society Gotta Be Somebody-Nickelback I don’t wanna stop-Ozzy Osbourne I know what I am-Band of Skulls Immortals - Fall Out Boy Interstate love song- Stone temple pilots It's not over-Daughtry Jump-Van Halen(Full Song) Kool thing-Sonic Youth La Grange- ZZ top Monster-Skillet New Divide-Linkin Park Metallica - Nothing Else Matters One x- Three Days Grace Our truth-Lacuna Coil Over you-Daughtry Paralyzer-Finger Eleven Revolution Deathsquad-Dragonforce Riot-Three Days Grace. Scars of Yesterday-Dragonforce Schools out for summer-Alice Cooper(GH3 version) Set it on fire-My Darkest Days She Hates Me-Puddle Of Mudd Smells like teen Spirit-Nirvana So What-Pink Talk to me Dirty-Poison Trail of broken Hearts-Dragonforce Walk this Way-Aerosmith What I meant to say-Daughtry When we Stand together-Nickelback Platforms Xbox 360, Wii U, Switch, Xbox One, PC, PS4, PS3, 3DS, Wii, Mac, iOS, and Web Browser. Characters Ryan(tutorials), Sonic the hedgehog(tutorials), Amy Rose, Uniqua, Tails the fox, Pablo, Tasha, Tyrone, Austin, Knuckles, Zooey the vixen, Perci the bandicoot, Sticks the badger, Jo jo, Andy, Mina Mongoose, Johnny T, Corbon, Gabriel, Shadow the hedgehog Rating Teen Strong lyrics Mild suggestive themes Story Ryan, and his friends are bored with Ryan's Lego city. The also made a junk band, and raised money, and saving guitar hero by being popular. Transcript Transcript of GH8FOR(coming soon) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Guitar Hero